


Chrashley: A Month Later

by AtomicHarley



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicHarley/pseuds/AtomicHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the 8 friends after the 'incident' on the mountain. It is a month later and Chris and Ashley are together. The 8 friends head to a little condo in a secluded area. (No Wendigo's and nothing scary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Place

A/N Hello everyone this is my first Chrashley fanfic. So I might as well address the elephant in the room. If you have already read this, I have taken Josh out of the story, sorry. Thanks I hope you enjoy.

 

 

"How much longer Chris," Ashley complained.

"Five minutes, Ash," Chris said. 

Ashley smirked.

A week ago Mike's parents had felt really bad for us after the 'incident' so they bought a condo in a secluded area. The condo was an hour away from where the 8 friends lived.

It was a month after the incident and a few things had changed. Ashley and Chris were together.

A few minutes later they arrived. It was 8:00 P.M.

"Here we are," Ashley said. 

"Yep," Chris said. He then grabbed Ashley's hand and walked inside.

"You guys are finally here," Sam said. She got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Hi, Sam," Chris said as they hugged.

"Hi, Chris," Josh said.

Ashley and Chris greeted the others and they all sat down on the floor.

"So what should we do," Mike said.

"Truth or dare," Sam suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Ok, Sam you go first," Mike said.

"Um, Ashley, truth or dare?" Sam asked Ashley.

"Dare," Ashley said confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to jump into the pool with all if your clothes on," Sam said.

Everyone laughed. "Can someone throw me in, I hate jumping into pools," Ashley said.

"Ok," Sam said. Everyone looked at Chris. He nodded.

Everyone headed outside to the backyard towards the pool.

Chris picked up Ashley bridal style. "Ready?" Chris said. Ashley nodded.

He threw her in and their was a huge splash. Everyone started laughing.

Ashley came up gasping for air. She then climbed her way out. 

They all walked in and Ashley went to take a shower and change.

The 7 continued to play truth or dare.

Chris dared Matt and Emily to swap clothes.

Matt asked Mike if he would ever dye his hair a crazy color. 

Mike dared Jessica to drink a whole bottle of water without going to the bathroom.

Nobody noticed because they were to busy giggling and daring each other, but Ashley came back into the room and laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

A few minutes later Ashley started mumbling in her sleep,

Chris heard her mumbling and looked around and saw Ashley sleeping.

"Shit," Chris said.

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Jessica asked.

"Umm, well every night Ashley has really bad nightmares," Chris said.

Chris began to explain that Ashley had nightmares every night about her friends possible deaths. He then explained that they had tried tons of medications but none had worked.

"Well at first I had really bad dreams, but I used this and it worked," Jessica said as she pulled a pill bottle out if her purse.

"Thanks," Chris said.

Ashley started to mumble louder and louder. She started to say things like "Chris,'' "the pilot," "Wendigo's," and "death."

"That's a new one," Chris said.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she tells me about all of them and I don't remember anything about a pilot," Chris stated.

Ashley then woke up and was trembling. Chris put his arm around her and puled her close.

"What happened in this one?" Chris asked.

Ashley began to explain her dream.

In her dream the helicopter had just arrived to take the teenagers home. Once they had gotten on they were all silent until they heard a crash. The crash was a Wendigo jumping through the pilot's window. The Wendigo then made it's way towards the back of the helicopter and killed all the teens.

"I think we should all go to bed," Matt said.

Everyone agreed.

Chris and Ashley walked to their room and got ready for bed. Before they got into bed Chris handed Ashley the pill bottle and she took one.

"Goodnight," Ashley said as she got underneath the covers. 

"Goodnight," Chris said and kissed Ashley's forehead.

 

A/N I hope you guys liked it. The next few chapters will be a bit better and I will make it a bit more Chrashley than this one was. I will try to upload either once or twice a week. Bye!!!


	2. Apologizing

A/N Ok guys I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I have decided that I will update every Monday and Thursday and maybe (if I'm in the mood) Saturday's. Today I decided to upload the chapter on a Wednesday but next week it will be on Thursday. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 

Ashley woke up feeling great. Last night she didn't have any nightmares. The pills that Chris gave were working. Ashley looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Chris was not there.

She got up and left the room and went down stairs. Once Ashley reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear laughing and talking coming from the dining room.

Ashley walked towards the dining room. "Morning guys," Ashley said as she walked towards the empty seat next to Chris. "Morning Ash," Chris said.

"So, how did you sleep, Ash?" Jess asked. 

"Good," Ashley said smiling, 'for the first time since the incident." 

"Um, Ash, can I talk to you?" Emily asked.

Ashley stopped smiling and her eyes went wide with worry.

"W-why?" Ashley asked. 

"I just need to," Emily said.

Everyone knew that Ashley tried to avoid Emily because she was kind of scared of Emily. Emily stood up and motioned for Ashley to come with her. Ashley stood up and followed Emily into the hall. The 6 friends could hear mumbling.

"Ok, Ashley, I just wanted to apologize for getting so mad at you while we were in the basement." Emily said, " You had a right to be scared and I am sorry that I slapped you." 

Ashley smiled and hugged Emily. "Emily it's ok I overreacted and I should be the one to apologize," Ashley said.

"So, were cool now?" Emily asked. Ashley nodded and the two walked back to the dining room and sat down. 

"So what happened?" Sam asked. 

"Oh, um we apologized about what happened on the mountain," Emily said.

"Oh," Sam said and smiled a little bit.

Ashley was so relieved that she didn't have to avoid Emily anymore.

A few minutes later after talking the 8 friends tried to come with ideas for stuff to do.

"Umm, hide and seek?" Ashley suggested. At this idea Chris started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, we're in college," Chris said in between laughs.

Ashley playfully punched him in the arm.

"Guys, we have board games here," Mike said.

"YES!" Ashley yelled. Everyone started laughing.

"I guess we are playing a board game," Chris said.

"Which one do you guys want to play?" Mike asked.

"Do you have Monopoly?" Ashley asked.

"Yea," Mike said.

"Then let's play it," Ashley said.

Mike got up from the table and walked down the hall towards the closet. He came back a few seconds later with Monopoly in his hands. He set the box down and set up the game.

"Ok who is going to be what?" Mike said as he motioned towards the little figures.

"I call the puppy," Ashley said.

"Top hat," Chris said.

"Battleship," Matt said.

"I guess I want the iron," Jess said.

"Thimble," Emily said.

"Shoe," Sam said.

"Yes, I get the race car," Mike said.

They began to play the game. They played it for hours. They took a break at 12:00 to eat lunch. Then they went back to playing by the time they were bored of the game it was 3:00.

"Wow we played that for a long time," Jess said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Um, who won?" Emily asked. Everyone argued about who won, while Josh just sat back in his chair smiling.

"Sam, who do you think won?" Matt asked Sam.

"I think Ashley deserves it," Sam said. Ashley had a huge smile on here face.

"Yes, I won, in your faces!" Ashley yelled while she jumped around the condo.

Sam and everyone else at the table burst out laughing.

\------Time Skip-------

I was now 5:00 and everyone was waiting for Mike to be back with the food. They had sent him to get some Chinese takeout. Then they all heard the door close. They all immediately shot up and went towards the door. Mike walked towards the kitchen and sat down the food. They all grabbed their food and sat down at the table.

\----Time Skip------

It was now 10:00 and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Ashley was taking her pills and everyone one else was getting into their PJ's. Ashley finished taking her pills and got into her PJ's then jumped into the bed. She could here everyone else saying their good nights and closing their doors. Chris jumped into the bed next to her.

"Goodnight," Ashley said.

"Goodnight," Chris said after he kissed Ashley on the forehead.

 

A/N I know that this chapter didn't have a lot of Chrashley moments, but I promise you that the next one will be full of Chrashley moments. Thanks for reading. Bye!


	3. The Pool

A/N I hope you guys have been enjoying this story because I plan to keep it going as long as possible. So, let's get into it.

 

Ashley could really get used to the lack nightmares. Ashley got up out of bed and saw that Chris was still asleep.

"Good morning," Ashley said and kissed Chris.Chris moved a little bit, but did not wake up. Ashley smiled and went down stairs.

Ashley was surprised to find that she was the only one that was up. Yesterday she was the last one to get up.

Ashley walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. All she could find was cereal.

"Cereal it is then," Ashley said smiling to herself.

While Ashley was pouring milk into her bowl of cereal she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ash?" Chris said.

"In the kitchen," Ashley said to Chris.

Chris walked to the kitchen and planted a kiss on Ashley's cheek. Ashley smiled.

"I'm getting some cereal, you want some?" Ashley asked Chris.

"No thanks," Chris said as he walked to the dining table to take a seat.

Ashley finished pouring her milk, grabbed a spoon, and sat down in the seat next to Chris.

After eating her cereal Ashley began thinking.

"Hey Chris, you wanna go swim in the pool?" Ashley asked.

"Sure," Chris said.

The couple then made their way up the stairs and towards their room.

Ashley wore a teal bikini while Chris just wore dark blue swimming trunks.

The two then made their way back down the stairs.

They exited the back door and walked towards the white pool.

Chris immediately spotted the diving board ran towards it.

Chris jumped in while Ashley just climbed down the small ladder on the side of the pool.

"Ash, why do you not like going under water and jumping in water?" Chris asked Ashley.

"It's scary, Chris," Ashley said. All Chris did in response was chuckle.

Little did the two know that everyone was just waking up.

Sam was the last one to wake up.

"Do you guys know where Chris and Ashley are?" Sam asked.

Everyone frowned and looked around.

"Found them," Jessica said.

"Where, Jess?" Mike asked.

Jessica moved the curtain a little bit and pointed outside.

Everyone crowded around to look outside.

"Are you guys think what I'm thinking?" Mike said smiling.

Everyone smiled and ran up to there rooms to change.

A few minutes later they all were ready.

"Hi, Chris," Mike said as he and the other 5 walked behind him.

Ashley and Chris sighed because they both knew that their time alone was over.

"Sup, Mike" Chris said.

"We saw you guys out here so we thought that we would join," Mike said.

Mike then ran towards the pool and jumped in making a huge splash. The water went everywhere.

"Mike," Ashley said angrily.

"Yes, Ashley" Mike said.

"You're dead," Ashley said while swimming towards Mike.

"Ok, it's on," Mike said.

The two began to have a splash fight and everyone eventually jumped in a joined.

The 8 began to play water games, have races, and just have fun.

The hours passed by so quickly. Before they knew it, it was already 2:00.

The they then went inside to make sandwiches for lunch.

After lunch they all took showers and got dressed.

After that they just hung out and talk like they always did.

\---------Time Skip---------------

It was now 8:00 and they had all just gotten back from going out to eat. They were all so tired from swimming that they just went to sleep.

Ashley took her pills, got into her Pj's and climbed into bed with Chris doing the same thing (minus the pills) right after her.

"Good night," Ashley said.

"Good night," Chris as he kissed her like he did every night.

A/N Sorry about the shortness I had a small writers block towards the end. I also want to say that the story will be more Chris and Ashley centered somewhere around the 7th or 8th chapter. Thanks. Bye!!!


	4. Dinner

A/N Hey guys, I am so excited to write this chapter but, I was thinking about cutting Josh out of the story. I really don't want this story to be an AU kind of story. I kind of want it to be more like what would actually happen after the ending of the game. So by the next chapter it will all be fixed. I'm really sorry if you liked Josh being in it, but I really feel like he shouldn't be in the story.

 

Everyone woke up around the same time that morning, 9:00.

They all had cereal and sat down at the table.

"You know what guys, I am going to make dinner tonight," Ashley said.

Everyone looked in Ashley in surprise, but went with it.

Ashley started brainstorming ideas while everyone else was talking. After a few minutes she came up with one idea.

"What thinking so hard about, Ash?" Matt asked. Ashley's head shot up.

"Huh?" Ashley asked.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Matt asked.

"Oh, about what I'm going to make tonight," Ashley said as she nodded her head.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Mike asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Ashley said grinning.

Everyone groaned in unison.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"I just want it to be a surprise," Ashley said.

Everyone groaned again.

"I need to go pick up some stuff for it," Ashley said.

"You sure you don't want anyone to go with you?" Chris asked.

"I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," Ashley said.

Ashley walked upstairs and got changed.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs.

"Actually, I might need you to come with me Sam," Ashley said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Cause I need your help to find something that you can actually eat," Ashley said.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Ok, sure," Sam said.

"But, you can't tell them what I am making," Ashley said.

They all heard Mike mutter "dang it."

They all laughed again.

"Let's go," Ashley said.

Ashley and Sam walked out of the door and got into Sam's car.

\----Time Skip----

Ashley and Sam had just gotten back to the condo.

It was 12:00 and they had picked up lunch for everyone.

Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"We're back," Ashley called from the door.

Everyone got up from where they were sitting to greet Ashley and Sam at the door.

Ashley and Sam took the bags into the kitchen and put the ones for dinner in a cabinet.

Sam took the lunch and plopped it on the table.

"Come on guys," Sam called out.

Everyone took a seat at the table and began to eat.

\----Time Skip----

It was now 3:00 and Ashley decided it was time to start making dinner.

Ashley got up from the living room and grabbed Sam on her way to the kitchen.

"Sam, I need you to make the salad, I will handle the rest," Ashley said.

Sam nodded and started making the salad.

Ashley cut up the bread and put it in the oven.

She then boiled the noodles (you know what it is now?) and started making the sauce.

While she started the to make the sauce she thought about the table.

"Guys, I need a volunteer to set the table," Ashley said.

"I'll do it," Chris said as he stood up.

Ashley and Chris walked to the kitchen.

Chris began setting the table as Sam was just finishing the salad.

"Thanks, Sam," Ashley said.

"No problem," Sam said and walked to the living room.

"I'm done Ash," Chris called out to Ashley.

"Ok, put this on the table," Ashley said as she handed Chris the salad.

A few minutes later everything was done.

"Guys, dinner," Ashley called as she set the noodles on the table.

Everyone got up and walked over to the table and sat down.

(P.s. Guys remember that the noodles and the sauce are in separate pans)

"Sam, are you just going to eat salad?" Emily asked.

"Oh, the noodles are vegan friendly," Sam said.

(Yes it's a thing)

Everyone nodded and began to put food on their plates.

\----Time Skip----

It was now 9:30 and everyone was getting ready to go to bed.

Ashley did everything she normally did followed by Chris doing the same.

"Good night," Ashley said as she crawled in bed.

"Good night," Chris said as he did the same.

The two shared a kiss and went to sleep.

A/N I know there may not be a lot of Chrashley in these chapters but keep in mid that it will be more Chris and Ashley centric in the 8th chapter and all the chapters that will be made after that. Oh and I will be uploading the 5th chapter either Saturday or Sunday.


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys I am really sorry. I said I was gonna post the 5th chapter today, but I got up and couldn't write it. I promise that I will upload it on Monday. I have now put a reminder on my phone so that I will not forget anymore. I hope you forgive me. Thanks. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Karaoke

A/N Hey guys. I want to apologize in advice for the sh*tty writing. It's like 1-2 AM and I only have one contact in (don't ask). As you can tell by the title there will be a karaoke part and for the purposes of this story I 'm gonna make everyone good at singing. I know that's impossible for all of them to have great singing voices, but just stay with me. Also guys if you catch any writing mistakes please tell me because I can barely see and I have to squint to see these words

 

 

Ashley sat up groggily and turned towards the nightstand to grab her phone. Ashley took one look from her phone and shot out of bed.

"It's already 10:45!" Ashley yelled as she got up from the bed and ran downstairs.

Ashley ran to the dining room but found no one.

"Guys, Chris!" Ashley yelled.

Ashley ran to the living room and found no one. Ashley heard laughter coming from outside. Ashley ran outside to find that everyone was outside.

"You guys scared me," Ashley told them. They all laughed at that,

"I'm gonna go change," Ashley told them.

Ashley ran inside and upstairs. Ashley came back down 5 minutes later. She ran back outside.

"Guys, I have an idea," Mike said.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Mike.

"It's a good idea," Mike said.

'Ok, what is it?" Chris asked.

"Karaoke," Mike said.

Chris and Matt burst out laughing.

"You actually want to do karaoke?" Ashley asked Mike.

"Why not?" Mike said.

"Ok, but how are we going to do it?" Ashley asked.

"We have a karaoke game," Mike said.

"Well let's go do it," Jess said cheerfully.

Ashley started to get really nervous. She didn't like singing in front of anyone except for Chris.

The group walked back inside and Mike got the game out.

"So who's going first?" Emily asked.

"I'll go first," Sam said.

They had all heard each others voice before except for Ashley's which only Chris had heard. They all had pretty good voices.

Sam chose her song and waited for it to begin. The song began and everyone new it immediately. Sam had chosen "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. A few minutes later the song was over everyone cheered for her.

"Who's next?" Sam asked.

"I'll go," Mike said.

Mike got up to choose his song. It began and Mike started to sing. Mike had chosen "Animals" by Maroon 5. Once the song had finished everyone clapped for him.

( P.S. I forgot to say that most everyone except for Chris and Ashley have songs that represent them, I couldn't figure out songs for the two, so I jut picked two of my favorite songs.)

"Who's next?" Mike asked.

Chris nudged Ashley forward.

"Chris, if I go you are going next," Ashley said to Chris.

Ashley walked towards the screen and chose her song. ( P.P.S. It's like a Wii game) The song started and Ashley started singing. Ashley had chosen "Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez. The song had ended and everyone was clapping for her.

Chris got up and chose his song. The song started and Ashley recognized it immediately. Chris had chosen "Second Chance" by Shinedown. The song ended a few minutes later and everyone clapped.

"Who's next?" Chris asked.

"I guess I'll go," Emily said.

Emily got up and chose her song. The song started and Emily started to sing. Emily had chosen "Confident" by Demi Lovato. Once her song was over everyone applauded.

"Me next," Jessica said.

Jessica got up and chose her song. It started and Jess sung along with it. Jessica had chosen "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. Everyone applauded for her once the song was over.

"I guess that leaves me," Matt said.

Matt got up and chose his song. He started to sing along with the song. Matt had chosen "Cheerleader" by OMI (The Felix Jaehn remix) Everyone clapped once he was finished.

"Guys can we please do a Disney round?" Ashley asked. (If you guys haven't noticed I made Ashley very childish.)

"You guys can do couple songs," Sam said.

"What about you?" Ashley asked.

"I can do a non-couple Disney song," Sam said.

"Hey guys what if another group chooses your song," Ashley suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"I call picking Mike and Jess's," Ashley said.

Chris looked at Ashley very confused. Ashley noticed this and leaned up to whisper something into his ear. Chris nodded and smiled. ( I let you guys guess what it was)

"Okay so I guess, I pick Chris and Ashley," Sam said.

"Matt and I pick Sam," Emily said.

"I guess that leaves us with Emily and Matt," Mike said.

"So who's going first?" Sam asked.

"We'll go," Jess said.

Everyone looked at Chris and Ashley who had the biggest grins on their faces.

Ashley pointed the remote at the TV and chose their song. The song was "I See The Light" from Tangled. (Do you guys know what it is yet) The song finished and every one applauded.

"Who's next?" Ashley asked.

"I guess we'll go," Matt said.

Jessica and Mike took the remote and chose Matt and Emily's song. Jess chose "Once Upon A Dream" from Sleeping Beauty. The song finished and everyone clapped.

Ashley and Chris got up and waited for Sam to choose their song. Sam chose "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from The Lion King. Once the song was over everyone clapped.

Sam got up and waited for her song to be chosen. Emily chose "Colors Of The Wind" from Pocahontas. (If you know a lot about Sam you will know why I chose this song) Sam finished the song and everyone clapped.

\----Time Skip----

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Ashley followed her usual routine and got in bed. Chris did the same.

"Good night," Chris said.

"Good night," Ashley said.

Chris kissed Ashley on the forehead and the two fell asleep.

 

A/N Hi guys hope you liked it. You guys can probably guess who my least favorite characters are based on who get's the most dialogue. I'll give you a hint it's not Chris or Ashley. (They are my favorites) Oh, and this is counted as Monday's story even though this is posted really late at night.


	7. The Lake

A/N Ok so hi guys. Last chapter I forgot to tell you but I went back and wrote Josh out of the story. I just thought about today and I wanted you guys to know. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and this story is also on Wattpad so if you see a story on there by the same title that's mine.

 

Ashley woke up and hopped out of bed. Like always, she was the last one to wake up. Ashley walked out of the room and down the stairs. Like most mornings everyone was sitting at the dining room table.

"Good morning," Ashley said as she walked towards her seat and sat down.

"Morning," Chris said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, Mike was talking about going to this lake down the road," Sam said.

"There's a pool in the backyard though," Ashley said.

"Yea, but at this place you can rent things like jet ski's," Mike said.

"Ok, but how are we going to rent one," Ashley said.

"My dad put some extra money in a jar for stuff like this," Mike said.

"We should probably get ready," Emily said.

Everyone got up and headed to their rooms to change and get ready.

A few minutes later and everyone was back downstairs about to leave.

"How far down the road is it?" Chris asked.

"About a mile down the road," Mike said.

"We might as well walk," Sam said. 

Everyone agreed and left the condo and walked down the road.

\----15 minutes later----

They just got to the lake and were renting a jet ski.

"Well we have it for 2 hours," Mike said.

"So if we split into groups then each group gets 30 minutes," Ashley said.

"Ok, but there is 7 of us." Chris said.

"I'll go by myself and the rest of you guys can be in pairs," Sam said.

"That works," Mike said.

So everyone got into groups except for Sam. Chris with Ashley, Mike with Jessica, and Matt with Emily.

"So who is going first?" Emily asked. 

"I guess Sam will go first," Mike said.

Sam walked towards the jet ski and hopped onto it. She saluted the others and drove it away. While Sam was on the jet ski the others just sat in the grass and swam in the lake.

\---- 30 minutes later ----

Sam had just pulled back onto the shore.

"Who's next?" Sam asked.

"Us," Matt said.

Matt hopped onto the jet ski and Emily hopped onto the jet ski to sit behind him. The two waved goodbye and sped off.

\---- 30 minutes later ----

Matt had just came back onto the shore and everyone had stood up to greet them.

"Jess and I will go next," Mike said.

Matt and Emily got off. Mike got on first and Jessica did the same. They waved goodbye and drove off the shore.

\---- 30 minutes later ----

Mike drove back up to the shore and everyone stood up to greet them. 

"That leaves Chris and Ashley," Sam said looking at the two.

Mike and Jess jumped off. Chris got on first and Ashley doing the same.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"Yep, just don't go too fast," Ashley said.

Chris sped off.

"Chris!" Ashley yelled.

"What?" Chris asked.

"You're going too fast," Ashley said.

"No I'm not," Chris said as he sped up.

"Chris!" Ashley yelled.

Chris ignored Ashley and kept speeding through the water.

\---- A few minutes later ----

Chris pulled back up to the shore. Ashley quickly jumped off the jet ski and ran towards Sam.

"He's insane," Ashley said.

Chris was just getting off the jet ski and was laughing.

"It's not funny," Ashley said.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Chris said.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"He went too fast," Ashley said.

\---- Hours later ---- 

It was now 8:15 and they were just getting out of the showers and getting ready for bed.

Everyone followed their normal routine and got into bed.

"Good night," Chris said.

"Good night," Ashley said.

The two shared a kiss and quickly fell asleep.

A/N hey guys I know that this is posted on a Wednesday but this is counted as Thursday's chapter. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Leaving

A/N Sup guys. Ok, so I have a great news. The first piece of news is that I will start writing a few chapters in Chris' point of view, starting with this one. The second piece of news is that I was thinking about bringing Josh back. I am not going to rewrite anything but you guys will see how I'm putting him in here in the next chapter.

Chris woke up sweating.   
"Another nightmare," Chris said to himself.  
Chris had a few nightmares every now and then. He never told Ashley because he knew that she would be worried.   
Chris got up and walked out of his room and went downstairs. As usual, he was the first one up. He walked towards the dining room table where they met every morning. He sat in his usual seat and began to think. He was so deep in thought about the mountains and if Josh was alive or not, (Wink wink) that he didn't notice that Mike was standing beside him.   
"Sup," Mike said.  
Chris jumped a little at Mike's voice and turned to look at him.  
"What, did I scare you?" Mike asked.  
"No, you just startled me that's all," Chris said.   
"Sure," Mike said sarcastically.   
Mike walked down towards his seat and sat down. The two didn't talk they both just thought. A few minutes later Jessica walked down.  
"Good morning ," Jessica said cheerfully.   
"Morning," Mike said.   
Chris didn't say anything. He just waved. Jessica sat down next to Mike. A few seconds later Sam walked down. "Morning, guys," Sam said.  
"Morning, Sam," Chris said back.  
Mike and Jessica didn't respond. They were chatting away.  
Sam sat down in her seat which was across from Chris'.   
"Whatcha thinking about?" Sam asked.   
"Oh, nothing," Chris replied.   
Sam looked at him skeptically, but said nothing.   
"You know what, I'm gonna make breakfast for all you," Sam said.  
"What are you gonna make?" Chris asked.   
" Eggs, bacon, grits, and biscuits," Sam said.   
"What about you, you're vegan," Chris said.  
"I can eat biscuits and grits," Sam said.  
"Oh ok," Chris said.   
Sam got up and started to cook.   
Chris got up to go get changed.  
"Where are you going" Sam asked.  
"I'm gonna go get changed," Chris said.   
Oh, sorry," Sam said.   
Chris walked up the stairs and into his room. He saw Ashley, still asleep in the bed. He closed the door softly and got changed. A few minutes later he opened the door and walked back downstairs, careful to not wake up Ashley. ( Oh, and I forgot to mention that Sam was already dressed when she came down the stairs.)  
"What took you so long?" Sam asked.  
"First, why are you asking me this question, and second it's because Ashley is still asleep and I didn't want to wake her up.  
"Oh, and again sorry," Sam said.  
Chris turned towards the table and noticed that Matt and Emily were there but Mike and Jessica were not. (Oh, and Matt and Emily are already dressed too.)   
"Where did Mike and Jessica go?" Chris asked.  
"They went upstairs to get changed," Matt said.  
Chris nodded and sat down in his seat.  
"I'm almost done," Sam said.  
A few seconds after that. Mike and Jessica came back down.   
"I'm gonna go get Ash," Chris said.  
Chris got up and walked upstairs.  
He walked into his room and walked towards Ashley's side of the bed.  
"Ash, wake up," Chris said as he shook her softly.  
"Chris," Ashley said groggily.  
"Ash, come on," Chris said.   
"Ok," Ashley said.  
Ashley got up and walked towards her bag.  
"What are you doing?" Chris asked.  
"Getting dressed," Ashley said.  
"Oh, ok," Chris said.  
Chris sat down on the bed and waited for Ashley to finish.  
"Done," Ashley said.  
The two shared a kiss, linked hands, and walked down the stairs.  
Sam was just setting everything on the table when they got back down. The two walked towards the table and sat down next to each other. Sam put everything down and sat down across from the two.   
"You guys can start eating," Sam said.  
\---- A few minutes later ----  
Everyone was done and they were all helping Sam clean up. Once they were done cleaning they all sat down in the living room.   
"Well what are we going to do since this is our last day here?" Matt asked.  
"We could watch movies," Mike said.  
Everyone agreed and they all got comfortable while Mike got the movies and started the first one.  
\---- A few hours later ----  
Everyone was putting their bags in their vehicles and getting ready to leave. They all lived pretty close so they promised each other that they would meet up at someone's apartment in a few days.  
They all said their goodbyes and got into their vehicles and drove home.

A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh, and this is Monday's chapter, but I couldn't wait to upload it. See you on Wednesday.


	9. Author's Note

I am soooooooooo sorry I didn't upload today. I forgot to tell you guys but I changed my update schedule to Monday and Wednesday. Oh, and I will be writing another story called, "Until Dawn One-Shots," I will take requests and will write random ones that I come up with. There will be no update schedule unless I say otherwise. Again I'm really sorry and will try to put up another chapter tomorrow. Bye!!!!!


	10. Josh Part 1

A/N Sup everyone. Ok I am so sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. But I have it now I hope you like it

Chris woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. Chris groaned and sat up on his bed. He reached over onto his nightstand and picked up the phone. Chris swiped the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.  
"Hello," Chris said.  
The voice on the other side spoke.  
"The Washington's?" Chris asked.  
The voice spoke again.  
"No, that's impossible," Chris said.  
The voice spoke again.  
"Yea, I'll tell them," Chris said.   
Chris put down the phone and looked to the other side of the bed. Ashley was laying down underneath the covers. Chris walked over to the other side.  
"Ash," Chris said shaking her softly.  
"Huh?" Ashley asked.   
"I think we fell asleep while playing video games last night," Chris said.  
"Oh ok," Ashley said.  
"But that's not the point, we need to get dressed and need to get the others over here quick," Chris said.   
"Why?" Ashley asked.  
"The Washington's called me and told me something really important,"  
"What was it?" Ashley asked.  
"I want to tell you all in person," Chris said.   
Ashley nodded and got up to get dressed. Chris walked back over to his side and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed Sam's number. He put the phone up to his ear.  
"Sam, you need to come over right now, and tell Mike, Jessica, Matt, and Emily.  
Sam spoke on the other end.  
"Ok, see you in a few minutes," Chris said.  
Chris hung up the phone and got out his clothes out for the day. He got dressed and sat down in the bed. Ashley sat down next to him.  
"Chris whatever it is I'm sure it's gonna be fine," Ashley said.  
"I'm not so sure about this one," Chris said uncertainly.  
"Hey, it's going to be fine," Ashley said.  
"We should probably clean up this place some," Chris said.  
"Agreed," Ashley said.  
Ashley stood up to walk towards the living room.  
"Ash, why are you wearing a dress?" Chris asked.  
"Oh, it was the only thing in my bag that I hadn't already worn," Ashley said.  
"Well you look very nice," Chris said standing up.  
"Thank you," Ashley said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.  
\---- 30 minutes later ----  
"Phew," Ashley said sitting down on the couch.  
"I'm glad we finished cleaning before anyone got here," Chris said sitting next to Ashley.  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"I got it," Chris said as he stood.  
Chris walked towards the door and opened it.  
"Sam," Chris said.  
"Hi," Sam said.  
"Come in," Chris said moving out of the doorway.  
Sam walked in and walked towards the living room. Chris followed behind her.  
"Sam!" Ashley said standing up  
"Ashley, what's up with the dress," Sam asked.  
Chris laughed and Ashley grunted.  
"It was the only thing left in my bag," Ashley said.  
"Just wondering cause you almost never wear dresses," Sam said.  
"Whatever," Ashley said.  
Just then another knock was heard.  
"I got it," Ashley said.  
Ashley walked towards the door and opened it.   
"Jess and Mike," Ashley said.   
"Hi, Ash, what's with the dress?" Jess asked.  
Ashley groaned and Chris and Sam burst out laughing.  
"It's the only thing left in my bag after the trip to the condo," Ashley said, "Are you going to come in or not?"   
Jess and Mike walked in and towards the living room.  
"Hey guys," Chris said standing up.  
"Now we are just waiting for Matt and Emily," Sam said.  
"Hey Sam, do you think Matt or Emily are gonna ask about the dress," Chris said.   
Chris and Sam burst out laughing again.  
"What are they talking about?" Mike asked.  
"Everyone has been asking about the dress," Ash said.  
Just then another knock was heard.  
Chris and Sam looked like they were holding in tons of laughter.  
Ashley walked towards the door and opened it.  
"Matt and Emily," Ash said.   
"What's up with the dress?" Emily asked.  
Chris, Sam, Mike, and Jessica burst out laughing.  
"It was the only thing left in my bag," Ashley said.  
Ashley let the two in and guided them towards the living room.   
Everyone was still laughing.  
"I swear I'm gonna kill you all," Ashley said.  
"So what is it you wanted us hear for, Chris?" Matt asked.  
"Well you guys might want to sit down," Chris said.  
Everyone sat down like they were told to do.  
"They found Josh," Chris said.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. The next part will be uploaded on Wednesday. See you then. Bye!!


	11. Josh Part 2

A/N Sup guys, ok so my new story is going to be published tomorrow. Check it out. Also in the next few chapters there will be a little bit of cussing. I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!!!!!

 

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. Finally Emily spoke up.

"What the fuck?" Emily asked as she stood up.

Chris's eyes got a little wider at Emily's sudden aggressiveness.

"Wow," Ashley said quietly.

"Really!" Sam said in surprise.

"Well that's interesting," Mike said dumbfounded.

Jess and Matt just looked at the ground.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"The Washington's called me this morning," Chris said.

"Do they know where he is?" Sam asked.

"They told me to tell you guys and that we needed to go to their house, I'm guessing they know where he is," Chris said.

"When do we leave?" Ashley asked

"They told me that we needed to get there as soon as possible," Chris said.

"Well let's go," Ashley said standing up.

"After all he did?" Chris asked surprised.

"Well I don't fully forgive him but he's still one of our friends," Ashley said.

"I'm going," Sam said.

"Me too," Mike said.

"I'll go if Mike's going," Jessica said.

"I'm down," Matt said.

Everyone looked at Emily.

"Fine," Emily said.

"Let's go," Chris said grabbing his keys.

Everyone walked outside and got in their cars.

\---- 30 minutes later ----

Everyone got out of their vehicles and walked towards the door. Chris took a deep breath and knocked.

"Coming," a faint voice came from the inside.

A few seconds later a woman came to the door.

"Hello kids," the woman said.

"Hi Mrs. Washington," Chris said.

"Come in," Mrs. Washington said.

The 7 walked into the Washington's large mansion. They had been there a million times but it still felt like they were entering for the first time.

They all sat down in the living room.

"You told them, right?" Mrs. Washington asked Chris.

"Yea," Chris said.

"Do you know where he is?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he's in an insane asylum," Mrs. Washington

Everyone looked at Mrs. Washington in confusion.

"He's not a psycho," Sam said.

"Yes, but he's half Wendigo," Mrs. Washington.

Everyone was shocked by what Mrs. Washington had just said.

"Chris, why didn't you tell us, man?" Mike asked.

"I didn't know," Chris said.

Chris put his head in his hands.

"Chris, they can cure him," Ashley said.

Chris didn't say anything, he just buried his head deeper into his hands.

Everyone except for Chris looked at Mrs. Washington.

"I'll be right back," Chris said standing up and walking out the front door.

Ashley looked up obviously very concerned.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Ashley said.

Ashley got up and followed Chris. By the time she got outside Chris was already sitting underneath one of the huge trees in the front yard. His shoulders were shaking and his face was in his hands. Ashley walked over and sat down next to Chris.

"Chris it's going to be ok," Ashley said patting his back.

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes at looked at Ashley.

"But what if it isn't," Chris said.

"I'll be here Chris if that ever happens," Ashley said.

Chris looked up again and smiled. He kissed Ashley and stood up.

"We should go back inside," Chis said.

Ashley nodded and got up. She grabbed Chris's hand and they walked back. Once they entered they noticed that everyone else was deep in conversation. Sam looked up.

"We're going to visit Josh," Sam said

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N Sorry for another cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!!!!!!


	12. Author's Note

Guys I'm really sorry but I will not be uploading Josh Part 3 today. It will be up on Saturday but I just got so busy this weekend that I couldn't finish it. I promise that I will start updating more often like I promised. Again, sorry. Bye!!!


	13. Josh Part 3

A/N I am so sorry that this is delayed, but think about it. Would you rather have a shitty rushed chapter or a good one that I worked on slowly. I was thinking about ideas this week and I was really busy. Also, if you haven't read Josh part 1 or 2 then this story probably won't make any sense. Enjoy!!!! P.S. Thoughts will be put in italics. P.P.S. This chapter might be a little short.

 

They had just arrived at the insane asylum and Ashley was getting very nervous.

What if he tries to kill us? Ashley thought.

Ashley quickly moved that thought aside as they entered the through the doors. The group walked down the hallway towards Josh's door. They reached Josh's door and found that there were two security guards standing in front of it. Josh's mom held out a card and they nodded. Josh's mom turned around to speak.

"Only one person can go in at a time," Josh's mom said.

Everyone looked at Chris.

"I'll go first," Chris said looking at Josh's mom. "Unless you want to go first."

"No, you were his best friend and I have already seen him," Josh's mom said.

Chris took a deep breath and walked inside.

Josh looked towards Chris and tried to walk towards him but he was chained to the wall. Josh snarled at Chris. The left side of Josh's face was cut and he had spiky teeth.

"Oh, god," Chris said.

Josh looked at Chris like he was fresh meat just waiting to be eaten.

"Josh," Chris said softly.

Josh just snarled at Chris and turned towards the wall.

Chris sighed and turned towards the door.

I hate giving up this easily. Chris thought.

Chris opened the door and walked out.

"Well that was quick," Emily said.

"He won't say anything," Chris said. "All he does is look at me and make weird growling noises."

"Well I still want to see him," Sam said.

Sam opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Ash can I talk to you?" Chris said.

"Sure," Ashley said.

Ashley and Chris walked down the hall and stood beside another door.

"Ash, are you sure that you're comfortable around Josh?" Chris said.

"Yes, Chris," Ashley said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just don't want you doing something that you're not comfortable doing," Chris said.

Ashley smiled.

"Chris, like I said before Josh is our friend and we all would do anything for him," Ashley said.

Chris smiled.

The two joined hands and walked back to the others.

"Is Sam still in there?" Ashley asked.

"Yep," Mike said.

Just then they heard a loud scream come from Josh's room.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger but that's just how it is. Oh, and I will update on Wednesday and then we will be back on our normal schedule. Bye!!!!


	14. Josh Part 4

A/N Hey guys. First I want to apologize for all of the cliff hangers. Sorry. Second I want to ask if after this chapter if you want a time skip and if so, how long. And don't forget this chapter WON'T make ANY sense if you haven't read the first 3 parts. Enjoy the chapter!

They all heard the scream come from Josh's room. The two security guards looked at each other and then the door. One if them reached for the door handle but Mike and Chris beat them to it. Mike opened the door and ran in with Chris right behind him. Sam was backed up against the wall and Josh was getting close to her. Josh was growling and baring his teeth.

"Hey you need to get out of here," one of the security guards said walking in.

Chris and Mike looked at each other and did as they were told. The two walked out and stood by the door. They heard a whimper and silence. A few seconds later they walked out with Sam.

"What did you do to him?" Chris asked.

The guard pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"Oh my god," Ashley said quietly.

Sam stared at the ground.

"You people should leave now," one of the guards said.

Mike looked like he was about to protest but didn't say anything. They all nodded and walked down the hall.

\---- Time Skip ----

They had just gotten back to Chris's apartment from the insane asylum. Sam hadn't said a word since she walked in Josh's room. They were all sitting in the living room.

"Sam, what happened?" Ashley asked.

"He tried to bite me," Sam said quietly.

Everyone's expression went from sad to shocked.

"What?" Chris said.

Sam looked down.

"Oh, Sam," Ashley said sympathetically.

"I didn't think he was capable of doing anything like that," Sam said.

"Well he is a Wendigo," Emily said.

Everyone glared at her.

"Sorry," Emily said.

"That's not what I meant," Sam said. "He didn't do anything to Chris."

Everyone looked at Chris.

"I don't know why he didn't," Chris said.

"Wait, Sam did you try to touch him?" Mike asked.

"Yea," Sam said.

"Well that's why he bit you," Matt said.

"Chris probably didn't try to touch him," Jessica said.

"Jess is right," Chris said.

"I'm so stupid," Sam said.

"Sam you didn't know he was going to do anything," Ashley said rubbing Sam's back.

Everyone looked at Sam with a worried look in their face.

"Do you guys think that they can cure him?" Sam asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"I don't think so," Emily said.

"I have faith," Jessica said.

"Maybe," Matt said.

"I'm not sure," Ashley said.

"I agree with Emily," Mike said.

"I hope they can cure him," Chris said.

"But do you think they can?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Chris said.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We should do something," Jessica said.

"Like what?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, like get lunch or something," Jessica said.

"Where would we go though?" Chris asked.

"Ummm, what about Peppers," Jessica said. (I just chose a random restaurant)

\---- Time Skip ---- 

Chris was dropping Ashley off at her apartment. The 7 had gone to eat and did a few other things. It was now 8:20 p.m.

"Bye Chris," Ashley said.

Ashley leaned over the console and kissed Chris on the cheek.

"Bye Ash," Chris said as Ashley opened the passenger side door.

Ashley opened the door and got out. She walked up to her door and got out her key. She unlocked the door and walked in. Ashley walked down the hall and into her room. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

A/N Sorry about that 8 hour time skip, I just didn't want this chapter to be too long. Hope you enjoyed. Buh-bye!!!


	15. Author's Note

Sorry guys but I won't be able to upload this week. I can't because my wifi is messing up. I promise that I will start sticking to my schedule next week.


	16. Sad Author's Note

Hey guys! First I want to start of by saying that this story might be ending soon. I'm sorry if you really liked it, but I have been getting into another fandom recently, and I'm not sure if I want to continue writing about it. I also might be ending Until Dawn One Shots, but if I do, I promise Tstraley that I will finish your requests. Again, I'm really sorry. Bye!!!!


	17. Author's Note

Hi guys, so I have decided that I won't be ending this story, but it won't be updated very often. Also, I know this isn't important but, I GOT A DOG. I am so excited that a certain character may or may not get a dog in the story. My dogs name is Coraline and she is SO cute.

Well that's it. Bye!!!


	18. Cure?

A/N Ok guys I know that I haven't updated in forever but better late than never. Ok so this chapter will be REALLY short, but I'm going through a huge writers block. I hope you enjoy. 

 

The doctor walked down the hallway and into the lab.

"Did you find a cure?" the doctor asked.

"No, but we're thinking that those kids might be useful," a lab worker said.

"Bring them in," the doctor said.

A/N I told it was going to be short. Please don't be mad at me though, this gives me more time to come up with the next part. I hope you understand. Bye!!!!


End file.
